1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio signal processing apparatus and an audio signal processing method for ease of listening to a received sound sent through communication networks, such as a mobile phone network, and a communication terminal, such as a mobile phone terminal etc., allowing a telephone call through voices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to the case where a voice call is made through communication networks, such as a mobile phone network, there has been a technology of improving the ease of listening to a telephone call voice in an ambient noise environment by subjecting a telephone call voice signal on the receiver side to a predetermined signal process, for example.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. H7-221832 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology in which frequency characteristics of ambient noises and a received sound are compared and the frequency characteristic of the received sound are changed to improve the ease of listening.